deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mroosa
Hi there! Welcome to the Dead Island Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Our Policies? You can find our policies here. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Nice Work Hey Mroosa, I just wanted to leave you a message to say that you're edits are a great help. I'm a new editor on the Dead Island Wiki and new to the games too. After the work you've done revamping the Weapon Affixes page it's beginning to look really good not to mention all the other content you're adding. I'm glad that there are still editors around here that contribute to the Wiki seeing as the new Escape Dead Island game is coming out soon. Anyway, thanks for helping out and I hope to work with you soon. --WikiaWizard (talk) 12:38, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Challenges Reply Hey Mroosa. I'm just letting you know here that I've replied to the message you left on my talk page. Thanks --WikiaWizard (talk) 19:57, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thank You It's my pleasure, thanks. It's just that there really hasn't been much info for the recent games, nor expanded pages like weapons in the game, so I'm trying to add what is very reasonable for the wiki. I'll try my hardest to try and fix a lot of the navigation on this wiki, so thanks. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 20:25, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Categories Yes, there will be an overall category ("Characters" rather than "Dead Island characters"), although, I believe we should categorize all subcategories into the main category. For example, *Characters **Dead Island characters **Dead Island 2 characters **Dead Island: Riptide character ... Because then, there will be a proper category hierarchy. Therefore, if someone looks at the characters category and they want to find a Riptide character, the subcategory will be there for them to look through, rather than the whole category itself. Anyways, I'm sort of lost on the victims discussion. Mind explaining to me what or who they really are and why they need their own category? Thanks, NinjaFatGuy (talk) 22:16, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :Makes complete sense, I just wish the category system on wikia was a lot more robust, so you could properly nest categories, instead of just linking them. :Also, this would mean top level categories would be used for categorizing categories (:D), so "Characters" would never appear on an article page, but the " characters" would. :Originally, when I started editing, there was characters, survivors, and victims. Which, to me, did not make sense, since survivors and characters were essentially the same. On the flipside, though, victims makes sense to be in its own category. A character exists within the series, regardless of the game or wether or not the person lives or dies. However, if they do die, it would make sense to categorize them separately. This would allow someone who might have missed finishing a sidequest, to check to see if the person in the sidequest is still alive. :There may be a better word, instead of victim, but for now it seems to fit. Perhaps, " survivor" originally indicated the character lived, but it was so ambiguous people got confused while editing. It is also possible, survivor meant someone who originally survived the outbreak, but left their fate up to the events of the game. Make sense? :-- Mroosa (talk) 23:56, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, a better word for victims, and a common category on wikis, would probably be "game deceased characters", it's a lot more formal and well make general sense to other people (like me, lol). NinjaFatGuy (talk) 00:01, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Dead Island Wiki Updates Discussion Hey Mroosa. I have read up on the messages about this situation since I first posted my own thoughts of Zany's Talk page and I've followed it here. I have left my thoughts on this matter on Zany's talk page once more. But I would also like to make a suggestion. Personally I think that it would be easier for all involved if we started up a Blog Post regarding everything we've been talking about so we don't have to go back and forth between talk pages and we can simply leave comments instead. I have made one now and you can find it at User blog:WikiaWizard/Dead Island Wiki Updates Discussion. Thanks and I hope to see you guys there. --WikiaWizard (talk) 00:30, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Video Galleries Hey Mroosa. I saw that in your edit to the Welcome to the Jungle (quest) page you have put the video in a gallery. I think that it's a good idea for the reasons you stated in the Edit Summary and it avoids other problems regarding the size of the video, the position and the awkward use of every time so the templates don't collide. I think that this might be something we should consider doing to all pages with a video walkthrough but what are your thoughts? If we go ahead then I'll start right away (seeing as I've been trying to fix the videos on the pages already anyway). Thanks --WikiaWizard (talk) 12:07, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, definitely. Same with cleaning up the videos originally, I have been doing it as I come across them, and would recommend we do it for all current/future usages. Another reason to keep them in the gallery, is to easily mix them with photos, so we don't get that awkward double float... -- Mroosa (talk) 02:56, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Great. Yes that is indeed another good point. I'll start doing so right now. Thanks for the response! --WikiaWizard (talk) 18:27, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Request for Rights/Adoption Hello! Please see here. k78talk Congrats! Hello Mroosa! I don't know if you've heard yet but you've become and admin now! I wanted to congratulate you on this and I know you've been working hard here for a while now and waiting for responses from the community about adopting this place. Well, now you're able to fully help out with everything here at the Wiki. I wish you the best of luck and I will see you soon :) --WikiaWizard (talk) 01:17, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Congrats on your successful application to becoming an admin. Hope there will be lots of new content for this wiki after this. Woosk (talk) 03:00, December 23, 2014 (UTC)